<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Yourself by UlisaBarbic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540272">Show Yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic'>UlisaBarbic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Dad Goku, Good Parent Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Minor Videl Satan/Son Gohan, Post-Dragon Ball Super, Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Family Feels, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, post tournament of power, son family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlisaBarbic/pseuds/UlisaBarbic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Tournament of Power, Bulma is out to even the playing field with the gods with a Time Ring of her own making. Gohan finds himself drawn into the project but time turns out to be much more complicated than they expected and a simple miscalculation leaves Gohan in a very precarious situation. But Goku has never failed to come for his son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Show Yourself </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dragonball characters are copyrighted to Toei Animation and Akira Toriyama, used without permission strictly for the enjoyment of fans. No infringement intended.</em>
</p><p>            “You’re doin’…what?”</p><p>            Bulma sighed, as if agitated. If Gohan had not known her as well as he did, he might have been insulted but that was just Bulma. Especially hard-at-work-Bulma. She had her workaholic aura to her. Still, it was hard not to recoil, if only a little bit, at that poisonous glance. Again, it was only his familiarity with it that gave him a slight immunity.</p><p>            “MY version of a time ring,” she answered, pointing to the center of her workbench.  Amid the collection of metals, wires, energetic fields and more numeric equations than Gohan could recall ever seeing in one place sat a small ring. While he had not been deeply involved, his father had told him about it and it sure looked like what he had described, though without the silver coloring. More like a copper shade though that might have been the lighting. “I would think that would be obvious.”</p><p>            Bulma’s slight rebuke drew Gohan’s attention from her mass of machines and back to her face. She took another puff of her cigarette and directed her eyes back to the screen before her. Numbers, equations and more graphs took over and she jotted something down on her notepad with a huff.  Ah. She was stuck. That was why she had called him over. He was equal parts flattered and terrified.</p><p>            After everything that had happened.  The whole mess with Zeno and Goku Black and Zamasu and all those poor people. After all of that and she still was pursuing this? He trusted Bulma, despite her flaws but he couldn’t help the anxiety. “Even after all that fuss that Lord Beerus and Lord Whis made? Forgive me Bulma but…why?”</p><p>            Snorting, she turned, set him with a glance that was half amused and half…well, almost pitying. “Gohan, you worry way too much about rules and breaking them.”</p><p>            “Uh, this isn’t quite the same as breaking rules at a school.”</p><p>            “You never did that either.” She accused with a smile.</p><p>            “I did!” A bit more bothered by the accusation than he should have been, he huffed a little himself, folding his arms and no, he absolutely was NOT pouting. “Videl and I sometimes…left. For a bit.”</p><p>            He regretted that almost immediately, given the look that took over her face. Holding up his hands, he said, “No, I don’t need to tell you!”</p><p>            “Aw, but Gohan—“</p><p>            “Nope.” He said simply, shaking his head. “Not going there. But I’ll ask you again. After all the fuss Lord Beerus and Lord Whis made over the time travel? I mean, it sounded like they could have done a lot more than what they did and you’re still risking this?” He shuddered, remembering his father’s description of the erasure.</p><p>            Eyes set and mouth pinched, she said, “All these gods. All these transformations. I am NOT planning on becoming a victim if another one of them decides to go off the rails. Humans are NOT helpless. If this ring gives me the means to protect my family then I will!”</p><p>            Gohan had no defense for that. He could emphasize and sympathize with that. “So, why did you call me? It looks like you have most of this down yourself.”</p><p>            Shaking her head, she pointed to a few equations. “It’s the energy. It’s different than the energy I used for the Time Machine.”</p><p>            Placing his chin to his hand in thought, Gohan remarked, “Didn’t Dad say that the time rings were ‘true’ time travel or something?”</p><p>            Nodding, Bulma clarified, “The time rings make time linear.” She pulled out a ruler and pointed. “So it’s all on one plane. My time machine created branches, different realities.” She frowned, “Apparently, some of those are still out there, hopefully, unless Lord Zeno” she said the name with contempt, “Decided to go on another cleansing spree.”</p><p>            Quivering a bit at that thought, Gohan said “So you think I might have some insight into the energy?”</p><p>            Bulma tapped her pen on the table, “I know that since we discovered this ‘God ki’ that the explorer in you has just been bursting. You’ve always wanted to know more, know more, know more. Don’t tell me that you haven’t been doing research and experiments of your own.”</p><p>            Grinning lightly, with a light blush, Gohan rubbed the back of his head, “Well, you’re not wrong.”</p><p>            “Knew it.” She pulled a small disc from her computer and after placing it, along with a stack of notes into a capsule, she condensed it and handed it to him. “Maybe a pair of fresh eyes, eh?”</p><p>            Much as he knew he probably shouldn’t be roped into this, it was too enticing to refuse.</p><p>OOO</p><p>“Fascinatin’,”</p><p>            “What’s fascinating, Professor?” A soft voice cut through his concentration and Gohan lifted his head, a smile already playing on his lips. He knew that ki and he knew that voice and sure enough, Videl gave him a grin as he turned.</p><p>            “This whole concept of universes and timelines.” He stood as he answered, stretching. “Was I working too late again?”</p><p>            Shaking her head, Videl stated, “I just put Pan down for the night but I just thought I’d see what got you so interested that you didn’t even work on your book, tonight.”</p><p>            “Well, I’m sort of working on it.” He insisted, as he walked by her side outside. That was his custom, retreat to what nature he had available when thinking. Videl had actually purchased more trees for their yard to help with it but she suspected it was not what he wanted. All the same, she joined him as he leapt up to sit on a tree branch.</p><p>            “Sort of?” She inquired. “What does that mean? Are you working on it or not?”</p><p>            Smiling and looking upward, Gohan replied, “I mean that what I’m working on can probably be used in my book too. Bulma asked me to look over her notes on a project.”</p><p>            Raising a brow, Videl asked, “On what?”</p><p>            “A version of a time ring.”</p><p>            Jerking a bit but keeping her balance, she said “A time ring? Isn’t time travel what got Beerus and Whis all huffed up?” She frowned, “Hardly seems right to me; Bulma figured it out…” Videl had not been shy on her opinion on Beerus and Whis before. She didn’t…hate them but to say she had a healthy fear and dislike of them would also not be inaccurate.</p><p>            “I know, I know but she had a point.  We’ve seen one Kaioshin go…well, rogue, I guess. Is it too silly to prepare for another?” He didn’t say as much but the prospect of Zeno terrified him. His father, as was his way, had made a friend of the odd little God but he didn’t trust that to hold if Zeno grew bored. “So, she gave me her notes and asked me to look over her ideas. Given what I’ve been doing with ki.”</p><p>            Videl laughed, leaned into his side. “You told her about your little experiments?”</p><p>            “Didn’t need to. She knows me. Ki and time travel energy aren’t the same but they are related, I think. Ki flows through everything, even Gods and that means it has to flow through time too. If Dad can gain God ki, who’s to say we can’t harness time travel energy?”</p><p>            She considered, “You have ideas?”</p><p>            “Well, I think…” he paused and generated a bit of ki which he flattened and spread like a pancake. “First, I needed to figure out how she did time travel with the Time Machine and I’m pretty sure it was the Wormhole Bridge, given her notes though, it’s possible that her Time Machine creates the Cylinder effect too.” He looked at Videl. “Given that it generates multiple universes though, I’m more inclined to go with the wormhole theory.” He created a small hole within the ki, “So, you go in one wormhole, either by widening one already there or by creating one. I’m not entirely sure which Bulma does.” He created a smaller disc below with his other hand. “And you go through, like a tunnel and come out the other side. We know now that you come out in another universe—parallel in a lot of ways but also different.  And I guess you could technically go to the same universe, if you found the same wormhole.” He dismissed the ki.</p><p>            Videl nodded, trying to follow as best she could. Smart as she was, science and energy and all that was not her strong point though she certainly understood more than she used to! “So you think the Time Rings use a different path?”</p><p>            “They must if they’re linear.” Gohan considered, tapping his fingers together before conjuring a bit of ki that he straightened like a piece of string. “There’s the Cosmic String theory. That in the beginning, when everything began, cosmic strings were made too. Small things, less than the width of an atom and, in theory, you could latch onto these and follow them back and forth.”</p><p>            Videl nodded, “Kind of like rails for a train?”</p><p>            “Exactly. So, if you could find a means to identify them and latch onto them, then there you go.” He pondered, leaning back. “And since ki is everywhere, my bet is that there is a method to use ki to narrow in on them.”</p><p>            “Sort of like when your dad uses Instant Transmission then.”</p><p>            Sitting up abruptly, he grinned like a fool. “Exactly! Exactly!”</p><p>            She cocked her head at him, in a tease, “Too bad he never taught you how to do that.”</p><p>            “Well, it’s more like I never asked…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s my little Panny!”<br/><br/>Gohan laughed, softly, to himself as his mother all but yanked his daughter from Videl. Pan was getting older and starting to express her likes and wants, she could be quite vocal if she wanted to be but one thing was for sure—she never turned down either of her grandparents or her Uncle. She greeted his mother’s rather forceful salutation with a squeal and “‘an’Ma!”<br/><br/>Naturally his mother melted at the sound and supplied more than an ample amount of kisses to the girl’s face which she gladly accepted. Videl giggled a bit herself at the display but she could hardly blame her—their daughter WAS pretty irresistible.<br/><br/>“Sorry for dropping in unannounced, Mom.” Gohan offered or attempted to offer as penance but the Son Matriarch was having none of it.<br/><br/>“Gohan, this is still your home! You don’t have to announce anything!” She drew away from Pan long enough to embrace him and then Videl, “You’re always welcome here.” She added, “Aren’t you usually working right now though?”<br/><br/>He nodded, “I still am. But I’m on a research trip.” He eyed Videl who nodded. They’d agreed it was probably best not to tell her all the details—not to lie per say but to keep the more fretful issues they were exploring on the downlow.  Well, Gohan had suggested it. Videl had agreed to go along with such an idea though she’d warned him that his mother would not buy it.</p><p>Well, seemed to be doing okay so far! Nothing like a granddaughter for distraction! “I’m exploring some practical applications for ki and I thought the mountains would be the best place to see what—“<br/><br/>ChiChi rolled her eyes, “Gohan, you are a horrible liar, just like your father.”<br/><br/>Blanching a bit, Gohan stammered “Ly-lying? But I’m not—“<br/><br/>“Oh, you certainly are, Mister!” Despite the fire in her voice, there was warmth in her eyes. “You always stammer like that when you ain’t tellin’ me the whole truth.” She directed her eyes downward to his hands and he followed her gaze, finding the twisting of hands he was doing without even realizing it. “You do that too.”</p><p>Despite herself, Videl burst out laughing. “Told you, Gohan. Don’t ever try and fool your mother.” She leaned over and cooed lightly at Pan. “We told Papa, didn’t we, Pan?”</p><p>The baby gurgled a bit, laughed and clapped her hands.</p><p>ChiChi set her son with a famous raised eye brow and the boy—no, he was a man now, despite what she felt—let out a deep sigh of resignation. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react to it, Mom. That’s all.”</p><p>“Gohan, I’ve grown used to bein’ surprised.” She offered, though there was definitely a twinge of sharpness. “Is it for work or not?”</p><p>“In a way.” He answered. “Directly? No. But it is for some research I’m doing that I plan to apply at work. So, consider it to be an…off-work research project.”</p><p>ChiChi frowned but bounced Pan a bit on her hip. “Is your work okay with you taking a day for your personal projects?”</p><p>“Not all the time but they were interested in this one.” Videl chimed in. “After all, he’s working with Capsule Corp.”</p><p>ChiChi’s eyes widened. “You’re involved in one of Bulma’s crazy experiments, aren’t you?” The concern was evident on her face; much as she loved and respected Bulma, she definitely was eccentric. And if it had anything to do with time…</p><p>“Her crazy experiments have made her pretty rich, Mom.” Gohan argued. “But yes. But it’s a double-edged one.”</p><p>“How? What is she working on this time?” She began to ask again but Videl cut in.</p><p>“Something that she needs Gohan for.” Videl answered, “We can’t exactly go spouting all the details. Even Capsule Corp has non-disclosure agreements.” She didn’t consider that a lie, per say. Bulma was not about to be bragging about this experiment to everyone that would listen. Just as a good as a non-disclosure agreement.  “Like he said, it has to do with ki. But practical applications of it.”</p><p>ChiChi eyed her son, searching his face for a lie. Gohan just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck,  “I figure that as much as ki can do for a battle, it’s gotta be able to do somethin’ for regular people too!”</p><p>The human woman asked, “Like what?”</p><p>“Well, that’s what I’m still explorin’” he answered with a smile. “I know energy instead of electricity is one. Think of that, Mom—an endless source of power that every single person can provide themselves.”</p><p>A warm smile, “Is that all you’re gonna tell me?”</p><p>“Well, that and I’ve been lookin’ at what senzu beans do with ki.” He added. That wasn’t a lie either. It was on his list of experiments.  “Just think what we could do if we had some kinda practical way to do that instead of relyin’ on the beans.” He smiled, widely and the enthusiasm he had for his many experiments—not just this one—bled through his eyes. That was something he was genuinely intrigued by and the prospect that he might be able to tackle it—to tackle the secrets of what it did to ki and the body; it was hard not to get giddy about it. He had so many ideas. “It could change the entire healthcare community!”</p><p>ChiChi shook her head with a smile, “A professor, a father, a husband, a college researcher, a partner for Capsule Corp AND a private researcher? You’ve got a lot on your plate, Gohan. Don’t go burnin’ yourself out!”</p><p><em>You have no idea, Mom</em>. “Is Dad around? He might have the info I need. He knows more about ki than anyone I know.” He smiled, “And maybe I can help him burn off some energy too.”</p><p>She jerked her head out over the bamboo fields. “Out in the field. Supposedly workin’ on harvestin’ but I betcha him and your brother are doin’ some of those martial arts too.”</p><p>Gohan grinned, “Well, he wouldn’t be Dad if he didn’t. Videl, think you can hang out here for a bit?”</p><p>“What?” ChiChi answered for her, “You’re just goin’ to leave her here?”</p><p>“Well, I won’t be with Dad all afternoon, Mom…”</p><p>“Plus, I need a little time with you. ChiChi. Need some of your expertise,” Videl reached around ChiChi and whispered something in her ear. Immediately ChiChi’s face went white then absolutely full of joy.</p><p> “REALLY? You’re gonna start on another grandbaby?!”</p><p>“And who else better to ask on rearing tips than their grandma? Raising two Saiyan-mixed kids? I’ll need all the help I can get. So, I figure why not ask ahead of time?” Videl said with a wink to her husband.</p><p>Gohan knew to take a hint when he got one.</p><p>OOO</p><p>“That was a cheap shot, Dad.”</p><p>Goku just grinned, “Nothin’ cheap ‘bout that, Goten.”</p><p>“Was too.” The boy pouted though there was a smile on his face. “I bet I coulda blocked it if you were playin’ fair.”</p><p>“So, let’s go again then—“</p><p>“Hey, Dad! Goten!”</p><p>The incoming voice broke their conversation and Goten waved, “Gohan!”</p><p>Gohan landed on the ground and greeted his sibling with a ruffle to the hair, much like his father often did with him, “Did I interrupt you trainin’?”</p><p>Goten gave a false scowl “Dad is cheatin’!”</p><p>“Hey!” came the protest. “I don’t cheat at trainin’!”</p><p>Gohan smirked, “Maybe you just need to practice a little more, squirt.”</p><p>Goten gave a faux gasp and retorted, “No fair! You’re not supposed to take his side!”</p><p>Giving what could only be seen as an evil grin, Gohan replied, “Well, I kinda have to if I need his help with somethin’!”</p><p>Goku blinked, “Oh? With what?”</p><p>“Some ki-stuff.”</p><p>Goten broke in, all but grasping his brother’s arm. “Oh! New training tricks?”</p><p>Eyeing his brother, Gohan knew that this would not be an easy task, getting Dad to himself. Not that he disliked his brother being around usually but he had a feeling that this type of training and skills was not something he could afford to be distracted from. “Not really. Just some questions.”</p><p>“Liar.” Goten accused and pointed. “Your ki says you’re lying. Lying, lying.” He repeated in a sing-song tone.</p><p>…right. Why had he taught his brother how to feel emotions through ki again?</p><p>Goku put a hand to Goten’s head, “Settle, little buddy. Let Dad and Gohan talk a little bit and then you and I can tackle some special trainin’ later, okay?”</p><p>Goten scowled. “Why can’t I listen?”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Gohan replied, “Because it’s something I need to talk to Dad alone about, okay? Soon as I can clue you in on it, I will. But it’s complicated.”</p><p>“You always say that.” He protested with a low scowl.  “And it’s usually not.”</p><p>Settling his brother with his eyes, Gohan considered his options. If Goten stayed, he doubted that he would get as far as he needed to. While he didn’t have a time limit, per say, he didn’t exactly want Beerus or Whis stumbling in on Bulma’s little experiment, at least not before they had a good grasp on it.</p><p>Reaching into his back pocket, Gohan pulled out his wallet, “How’s 8000 zennie sound to you?”</p><p>Eyes wide, head cocked to the side, Goten asked, “…8000?”</p><p>Goku blinked, “Gohan, you don’t hafta pay him. Goten knows how to listen, don’t you?” The last phrase was said with a hint of warning.</p><p>“If I was payin’ him to leave, I’d agree,” Gohan remarked. “But I need him to pick up some sweets for Mom and Videl. Mom’s gonna be on some kind of cooking fiasco, I promise you. Might as well come back to the house with gifts in tow, right?”</p><p>Goten considered, looking at the wad of bills his brother held out to him. “So…pick up some desserts for Mom?”</p><p>“And somethin’ for you, while you’re at it. And I promise, I’ll let you know all the boring details of the science I’m gonna make from what Dad tells me.”</p><p>Goten wrinkled his nose, took the money and replied, “No thanks.” But he smiled at his brother, “Thanks, Gohan,” He hugged the older boy then took to the air, “Maybe some chocolate, huh, Dad?”</p><p>Goku laughed, “Can’t ever go wrong with that!”</p><p>Then, in a burst of energy, the boy vanished into the horizon. Gohan snorted, lightly. “He used to go if I just asked.”</p><p>Smirking a bit, Goku replied, “He probably woulda this time too if you kept at it. He’s pushin’ to see what you’ll do. Been doin’ it to me and your Mom a little bit.”</p><p>Gohan shook his head, “Guess I have that to look forward through from Pan eventually.” The thought of his daughter brought back to mind the reason for his visit. “Dad, sorry to just drop in on you but I need to poke your brain a bit.”</p><p>Goku stretched, remarking, “For your research? Videl tol’ me that you’re slavin’ away at it but I dunno how I can help.”</p><p>“More than you think,” Gohan turned, faced him with a face full of uncertainty. “This is for a little project I’m doing with Bulma.”</p><p>“Ooo, what’s she up to now? She’s always got somethin’ funny goin’ on!” Smiling widely, Goku tapped his foot a little in place, “She made a shrinking watch when I was a kid, you know.”</p><p>“I remember. You used to tell me stories about it.” Those stories of his father’s childhood were still some of his favorite tales. “But this time is a different, I think. She’s working on a Time Ring.”</p><p>Seriousness took Goku’s eyes. “Like Zamasu and them used?”</p><p>“Yeah. She wants to have one for us if any of the other Gods decide to…well, go off the rails as she said.”</p><p>Shrugging, Goku stated, “Well, sounds smart to me.”</p><p>“Me too,” He admitted. “Nervous and unsure but I can’t deny she has a good reasoning. But the Time Rings use a different method of time travel than the Time Machine. That’s why I came to you. I think I might have figured out how but I need Instant Transmission to be sure.”</p><p>Goku blinked, surprised. “You wanna learn Instant Transmission?”</p><p>Nodding firmly, Gohan remarked, “I wanted to learn it when I was a kid but I thought you might now want to teach me.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>Gohan gave a sheepish grin, “Well, I probably would have used it to sneak out from my studies at least once.” His father gave a low smile at that. “But then after Buu, it just slipped my mind. But, could you teach me?”</p><p>Oh, how Gohan had missed that look. That look and feeling of connection and togetherness that they had not had in a long collection of years. His heart ached at the realization of how long it had been since they’d taken time like this—just them.</p><p>Eyes absolutely sparkling, Goku sat down on the grass in meditative pose.  Patting the grass next to him, he answered, “All you had to do was ask.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>